Rebel Penguin Marines
The Rebel Penguin Marines, abbreviated to The RPM are a rebel faction who split from The RPF following the removal of The RPF's leader, Elmikey, from the Army on December 7, 2017. They are former-RPF soldiers and veterans of other armies who remain loyal to Elmikey, and fight to defeat the RPF and let freedom prevail. History Removal of Elmikey from The RPF On December 7, 2017, a leader of The RPF, Elmikey, was exiled from the army. Elmikey had been accused of corruption, laziness and having a dictator-like mindset towards The RPF. His removal was announced on The RPF website on December 7, to the celebration of some and the fury of others. In response, Elmikey founded his own rebel army - The Rebel Penguin Marines. Some members of The RPF were furious that Elmikey had been removed, and remained loyal to him. Several of these RPF soldiers ultimately left the army, joining The RPM. Their goal is to defeat the RPF, and become an army where "freedom can prevail". War Against The RPF Main Article: RPF-RPM War '' Early Days Their first public demonstration was held on December 9, 2017. During this demonstration, several members of The Tuba Army joined them. Shortly after, the two armies officially allied together against The RPF. It was assumed that The RPM would be fighting alongside The Tubas in The Tuba-RPF War. However, it was announced by the Tuba Leader, Cajan, on the officialy Tuba website that they were '''not' allying with The RPM. On December 10, 2017, RPM General Smarmylegend published a speech on The RPM website. The speech attacked the leaders of The RPF, defended Elmikey, praised Elmikey's impact and legacy on The RPF, and effectively officially declared war. As of December 31, 2017, Smarmylegend is no longer part of The RPM. Battle of Deep Freeze Main Article: Battle of Deep Freeze '' On December 12, 2017, the RPM and RPF clashed in their first battle. The RPF-organised event "Operation: Rebel Burst" was interrupted by members of The RPM on the server Deep Freeze. Elmikey, himself, was present - as was Popsicle, the RPF Leader. The RPF used its classic tactics of "bombs", repeated chants and synchronized emoticon use. The RPF also used a "pile" tactic, where its soldiers swarmed members of The RPM, covering them. During the battle, Elmikey was briefly kicked from the server which caused several of the RPM soldiers to become demoralized. After declaring victory, The RPF went to the Dance Club to celebrate. The RPM, however, took this as a retreated and declared that they were victorious. As a result, it has not been determined which army won the battle, though the discord of the RPF confirmed that the the RPF did indeed go to the Dance Club to celebrate. Skirmish of Glacier Main Article: Skirmish of Glacier On December 22nd, The RPF was having a Olympic event on Oasis/Glacier. RPM decided to raid the event. This raid was believed to be planned and pitched to Elmikey before the even started. It all started when 2 members Clemont4, and SavageCobra ran into RPF Olympic soldiers. They started bringing in backup, RPM did the same. Eventually the RPM brought up to 6 soldiers ready for action. Many insults were being thrown back and forth. The RPM was soon to be outnumbered by RPF. The RPM still continued forward. This skirmish was where the motto "Let Freedom Prevail", as it was said by SavageCobra. This skirmish lasted quite a long time. No shots were fired or tactics used. The RPM and RPF now reflect on this as a setter for the war. Banning from CPR In mid-late December 2017, Elmikey decided to change his goals. Instead of ruling over the RPF again, he would oppose and overcome them. This was a decision made after it became crystal clear most RPF troops didn't want Elmikey back. His first attempt was to work with people dossing the RPF site this particular part cannot be taken for fact. The RPF site did and, as of 28.12.17, is offline but it isn't certain that Elm was involved, however this failed due to the RPF being organised enough to just use their discord to operate, and then temporarily using an old website. Elmikey then allegedly worked with the same hackers to attempt to take down Club Penguin Rewritten. Evidence of this was sent to CPR's owner, Codey, and Elmikey was banned permanently, along with the entire RPM, though only Elm was actually IP banned. This is, in some ways, a huge blow to the organisation as CPR is the primary alternative CPPS, with over 1 million users. Since, the group have moved to Penguin Oasis. Elmikey has denied the allegation though this screenshot suggests Codey had ''something substantial enough to ban Elmikey. On the 12th January, 2018, the RPF website, now back online, released an article giving a lot of evidence on the dos attacks. See the full article here: http://clubpenguinrpf.com/elmikey-unmasked-the-truth-revealed/#more-62089 The article details that Elmikey and another RPM member known as Security worked with a RPM member and ddosser known as NullType to take down the RPF website. Further light was also shed on Elmikey being banned from Club Penguin Rewritten. Apparently, the attacks occurred because the CPR owner Codey was helping the RPF sort out their website. In the end, Codey found out that Elmikey was "responsible" through Security, who had become fed up with Elm. He sent Codey a series of Discord messages regarding it. Category:RPF, Club Penguin, Rebel Penguin Federation, RNM, RNM News, Rebel News Media, Commando717 Category:Armies